Is This Feeling Real?
by MiniHikaru1551
Summary: The story is about a young boy who finally gets noticed... I suck at summaries so yea read the story to find out what it's about.


Hello there! This is my first story to post on fanfiction.

I hope you enjoy this little piece crap I wrote. I am not the best at grammar and stuff like so some creative criticism would be nice!

The characters are mine

Now read read! And tell me how it was in the reviews.

At the well known private school, Mattington Private Academy, the normal school day has just begun. The students are all making their way to class. As always there's a commotion in class A. Who caused that commotion you may ask, well that would be none other than the Konoco twins, Liz and Lucas. The Konoco twins are the son and daughter of the owner of a major video game company. They're some of the school's best students.

The commotion that was going on that morning was Liz trying to cheer Lucas up yet again. Lucas is never the happiest person in the world, so most mornings he's in a bad mood. Liz is the exact opposite of that. She's always happy and she loves helping people, especially Lucas.

Oh! I guess I should introduce myself, right? I'm Christen Shallow, the loner, the shy one, the... well I think you get the point, right? Even if you didn't we'll get to that later. Anyway I'm not the most liked person at the school. Okay, okay you guys probably want me to stop talking.

So yeah Liz is making funny faces and jumping around the whole room trying to cheer up Lucas. At one point she grabs his cheeks and pulls them up to a smile. He doesn't even try to stop her. He just gives her a look, that says ''just leave me alone I don't want to be bothered''. She let's go of his cheeks, sits down in her seat next to him and lays her head on the desk.

"Why can't you be happy at least for a day?" She gives him "her" puppy dog look. He sighed "Liz, you know why I can't." "Oh! Yea! I remember now!" She giggles "But maybe if you were to be nice someone would actually genuinely like you for you and not just your name." She says seriously. Lucas considers that maybe, just maybe, his sister was right.

Of course me being in the back of the room I watched Liz trying to cheer him up. I'm not surprised that anyone didn't notice me there the whole time. I usually just sit there quietly watching them... Not in that stalker kind of way of course. I guess I was kinda staring at Lucas because next thing I knew he was walking towards me... Great I'm his next victim.

Lucas's P.O.V

So Liz wants me to be nice? Okay I can do that. The question is who should I be nice too? And why do I get the feeling that someone is... Staring at me? I turn around and see Christen staring at me, none the less. He thinks people don't notice him at all, but both me and Liz do. I smirk "perfect" I mumble as I start to get up.

He quickly looks somewhere other than me as I get closer. I stop right in front of his desk "Hello Christen" I say as nicely as I can manage. He just looks at his hands in his lap then looks up quickly and mutters a hello. Now that I think about it and are actually close to him he looks pretty cute... Wait what am I saying? I can't think like that! "Oh. Don't be so nervous around me. I swear I won't do anything" I pause and bend down really close to his ear "unless you want me to." I say as I pull away from him I can see a little pink dusting his cheeks. "You know, we never really hung out. Why is that, you think? I mean we've been going to this school together since kindergarten."

He just shrugs "I know you don't think people notice you but I do, Christen and I think you're a interesting fellow." He looks at me with wide eyes "So" I continue "let's see if my theory is correct, shall we? Let's see if you live up to what I think of you. I'll give you two months to show me and we will see what happens after that." Without waiting for him to answer I go back to my seat, the bell was going to ring anyway.

Christen's P.O.V

Wait... What? Is he just treating me as a experiment to entertain himself? What kind of freak does that?! But of all people why me? And he notices me? Oh god I ask to many questions for my own good. Though I can't help but to feel happy that he does notice me... maybe these next two months won't be that bad. Then again I am a Konoco's experiment. I don't like the idea of being a "experiment" though. I hope he does expect me to be that interesting. I mean I don't really have a life outside of school. I go to school, come home and then repeat that the next day... it's really not interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~ Time-Skip to lunch ~~~~~~~~~

I walk into the crowded cafeteria, looking for a seat, I spot Lucas with his friends. I turn away to try and find a empty table. I find a table in the far corner away from Lucas and his gang. I sit down and open my lunch, not even five minutes later I hear a tray being sat down in front of me. I look up at see a grinning Lucas in front of me. The first thought that popped in my head was 'Why?! Why couldn't you stay with your friends?!' I just set my head on the table and pretend he's not there.

"Oh. Boo... don't pretend I'm not here. I left my friends to sit with you don't make me regret that choice." He says. I look up at him "I didn't ask you to do that. I'm perfectly happy with sitting here alone." He looks me up and down. The feeling of him looking me up and down with that classic smirk on his face makes me squirm. I was wrong these next two months are going to be a living hell...


End file.
